


There's No Babysitter Like the King of Hell

by wolfqueen1015



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, fluff with the Devil because that's right up my alley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recently become obsessed with Lucifer (I had seen bits and pieces and finally watched the entire first season like the second Finals were over O.O) I decided to start working on some Lucifer fanfiction and this little drabble came to mind so…no judgements, please, I rarely hand drabbles over to a beta since, how much shitty can one stuff into a single drabble anyway? *hopes very little* So, basically Lucifer and Maze love Beatrice (Trixie is a hooker name, anyway? Lol), whether they’ll admit it or not and Detective Douche, ok, fine, Dan, I don’t really like Dan, sorry, not sorry, whoa, that’s so many commas. That’s a disgusting amount of commas. My beta would kill me. Anyway, so Dan doesn’t like how attached Beatrice is to Lucifer and Maze and it’s worse that Chloe trusts Lucifer with their daughter and that’s pretty canon, I think. But here’s a cute lil drabble with some shippy goodness in there too :D </p><p>Ok, it turned out a bit longer than a drabble, as I had intended. I can’t even help myself, sorry lol</p><p>I might end up adding chapters, lol, haven't decided yet. Drabble-FAIL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live With It

“What the hell do you mean she’s with Lucifer?”

          “And Maze,” Chloe added, digging through her closet, occasionally shoving something to the side or tossing it on the bed. Most of it was black or gray. Because saying his daughter was also with the freakishly strong bartender who thought nothing of the law and thinks she is a demon bodyguard makes it _so_ much better?

          “What were you thinking, Chloe?” he demanded. It was bad enough he could hardly get his ex-wife away from that Satan-wannabe, but his daughter’s fascination with him was beginning to grate on Dan’s nerves.

          “I was thinking that Trixie loves Lucifer, and Maze too. I needed her somewhere safe and what could be safer than the Devil and his ninja demon?” The way she said that like she not only believed that bullshit but that she condoned it was enough to make Dan desperately want a strong drink.

          “They’re criminals. They think they’re from HELL. They have probably killed people, they have definitely tortured people. And you thought, hey, I’ll just leave my eight year old with them? What makes you think you get to do that?” She finally stepped out of her closet and arched her brow at him. Her silence and cold glare seemed to drag on for eons. That was when Dan knew he was in trouble.

          “What made me think I could do that? Hmm, let me think,” Chloe grabbed a black dress out of the closet and tossed it on the bed. She stooped to pull a pair of strappy heels out of the bottom before she turned to face him, her arms crossing over her chest. “I think the full custody I received when my lying ex-husband was arrested says I could do that. That and the fact that the same lying ex had been basically absent from her entire life up until the last few months during which he was feeling guilty for all his LIES. At least Lucifer never lies to me, Dan. And you know what? He risked his life to save _your_ daughter, do you remember that?”

          “Do you remember me turning myself in to save _him_?”

          “AFTER you made me think I was crazy and got the entire department to hate me to save your own ass!” Chloe was screaming now.

          Dan started to deliver the same argument he felt like he’d been repeating for weeks, ever since he was released on a long suspension, but she raised her hand. “Don’t even try telling me you did it for me again, Dan. You did it for yourself. You made a mistake and you have to live with it. Now, I need to change, so get out of my room.”

          With her dismissal issued, she turned to her bed to get the dress. Dan noticed then that she’d picked out something far more formal than she usually did.

          “Where are you going?”

          “To Lux,” was all she said before slamming her door in his face.


	2. Donuts and Disney

Chloe nearly stumbled out of the elevator when it opened to reveal Lucifer’s penthouse and she spotted her daughter, the King of Hell and his demon sidekick in the kitchen…putting sprinkles on homemade donuts. A smile spread across her face as she walked toward them and saw they even had The Princess and the Frog on the big screen TV ready to be watched. When Lucifer noticed her, he grinned, his dark eyes looking her over in the way Chloe had begun to find more delightfully sinful than annoying. Not that she’d tell him that.

          “Detective,” he greeted, “You look ravishing.”

          She resisted the urge to look down at herself one more time to be sure everything was in place, as she’d done a half dozen times on the way up. Chloe wasn’t used to dressing up anymore and she’d been worried it wasn’t quite like riding a bike and she’d fall on her face in these heels but as it turned out, muscle memory was a real thing.

          Lucifer clasped one of her hands, lifting it slowly to his mouth, his gaze never leaving hers. She shivered slightly when he pressed his lips to her knuckles and Chloe knew he’d noticed. Lucifer noticed everything about her.

          “So,” she said, changing the subject before he’d even brought it up, “what are we making in here?”

          He grinned knowingly. “Donuts, of course. Beatrice has never had a properly made donut, apparently, and we just had to remedy that.”

          “With chocolate sprinkles!” Trixie squealed enthusiastically, running around the island to show Chloe her plate of fried and dipped creations, which true to Lucifer’s love of all things decadent and self-indulgent, looked positively sinful. She was starting to see how he’d corrupted all of humanity with a freaking apple.

          “Good job, baby!” Clearly that was the only acknowledgement her daughter needed, because she immediately returned to her previous position on a stool next to a watchful Maze who was keeping a protective hand hovering at her daughter’s back. Chloe and the demon may not have gotten along most of the time, but she knew Mazikeen would kill to protect her little girl and that was all Chloe needed to know.

          “How exactly does the Devil know how to make donuts?”

          Lucifer looked almost offended. “Just because we’re from Hell doesn’t mean we’re primitives, Chloe.”

          She laughed and set her bag and sweater on the back of the couch. “Ok,” she placated, “so, what’s the plan for tonight?”

          His usual charm back in place, Lucifer gestured toward the kitchen and said, “We put our donuts on the racks to chill- .” Maze cackled at that, muttering that they’d sure fallen now, going from putting souls on the rack to fried pastries. Lucifer groaned and didn’t respond to it. “Then we’ll have dinner and watch the movies Beatrice has picked out.”

          “I had to wear a dress for donuts and Disney?” Chloe put her hands on her hips, but when she saw the way Lucifer eyed her after like he could just eat her instead, she put them right back down.

          “Just because we aren’t going anywhere doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be presentable.”

          Chloe glared. She pointed at Maze. “Well, why does she get to wear that?” Lucifer glanced over his shoulder at her, taking in the black corset and similarly colored leather pants.

          “I’ve got her making donuts and watching a kid’s movie, I let it slide.”

          Maze gave them a smirk. “My wardrobe is miles above yours, Decker.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red for the briefest moment and she rolled hers. “But you look hot tonight.”

          “That’s better,” he conceded. He clapped his hands. “Now, for dinner and our show.” Lucifer set about making plates. Chloe peered over at the back counter and spotted the makings of a salad and some kind of pasta and to her shock, she saw he’d made mac n cheese for Trixie, which judging by the bowl in the sink, she'd already had some of.

          Her daughter was already on the couch snuggled up in some blankets when Chloe and Lucifer joined her. Maze threw herself sideways in a black leather armchair with a glass of whiskey and they hit play.

          Chloe smiled as Trixie arranged herself on Lucifer’s lap, blankets and all and he wrapped a protective arm around her, setting his food on the table untouched. Whatever Dan thought, the King of Hell was a perfect babysitter for her daughter.


End file.
